Never Knew I Needed
by SnowXGoth
Summary: She wasn't suppose to miss him. He, the perverted cosplaying neko, was the best thing she never knew she needed. You never know how good something is until it's gone, or in this case someone.


**Discaimer: I do not in any which way, shape, or form own Shugo Chara!**

Normal POV

Two years... *sigh*

It's been two years too long since she has seen _him_.She wasn't suppose to miss him. He would tease her, laugh at her, and be, as she liked to call him, a perverted cosplaying neko to her... yet here she was hoping he would come back soon. The same he that saved her so long ago. How she ached to here his deep, husky voice saying her name again.

A 14 year old Hinamori Amu stood remembering those words he muttered to her, those last words before he left... "I will come back for you, so hurry and grow up."

As the wind blew her waist length pink hair back she began singing, singing the song she wrote for him.

_(ooh) for the way you changed my plans__  
><em>_for being the perfect distraction__  
><em>_for the way you took the idea that I have__  
><em>_of everything that I wanted to have__  
><em>_and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)__  
><em>_for the ending of my first begin__  
><em>_(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)__  
><em>_and for the rare and unexpected friend__  
><em>_(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)__  
><em>_for the way you're something that I never choose__  
><em>_but at the same time something I don't wanna lose__  
><em>_and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)_

_you're the best thing I never knew I needed__  
><em>_so when you were here I had no idea__  
><em>_you're the best thing I never knew I needed__  
><em>_so now it's so clear I need you here always_

_my accidental happily (ever after) (oh oh oh)__  
><em>_the way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)__  
><em>_I must admit you were not a part of my book__  
><em>_but now if you open it up and take a look__  
><em>_you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)_

_you're the best thing I never knew I needed (oh)__  
><em>_so when you were here I had no idea__  
><em>_you're the best thing I never knew I needed (that I needed)__  
><em>_so now it's so clear I need you here always_

_who knew that I could be here (who knew that I could be here oh oh)__  
><em>_so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)__  
><em>_undeniable happy (hey)__  
><em>_said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)_

_boy you're the..__  
><em>_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh oh)__  
><em>_so when you were here I had no idea__  
><em>_you're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)__  
><em>_so now it's so clear I need you here always__  
><em>_baby baby__  
><em>_now it's so clear I need you here always_

Her soft voice was carried away by the wind. Every night she would come out to her balcony and sing this song hoping he would come back, but alas he never did.

Or so she thought...

Ikuto was on her roof staring intently at the beautiful girl who had been haunting his dreams every night for the last two years. He had returned to Japan after finding his father. The first place he visited was her house. His feet carried him here and to be completely honest he was fine with that.

Just as she was about to turn around go to bed he jumped down and hugged her from behind. Her body became rigid under his touch, and she was about to scream, but a his voice, the voice she missed so much interrupted her.

"There is no need to wake everybody up. It's just me."

With that she whipped around seeing him in all his glory. This had to be a dream... it just had to be.

As if reading her thoughts he whispered in her ear, "I'm back like I promise and you think I'm just a dream don't you." He feigned hurt.

To his surprise she ran up and hugged him with all her might letting the tears she kept bottled up for so long finally escape.

"You baka!" She muttered banging her fists softly against his chest. "Do you know how much I missed you?"

He just stood there comforting her by saying sweet nothings into her ear. Before he realized it she had fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her back to bed and was about to leave when he heard her calling out to him, telling him to stay with her. And so he did. He crawled into bed and laid with his arms securely wrapped around her with his face buried in the crook of her neck while she cuddled up against him.

Two years he was gone... Demo, he had the rest of his life to make up for that.


End file.
